


Popcorn and Cake

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Movie Night, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Amy Throws Mark a Special Birthday With all his Friends in the Backyard :)Happy Birthday Mark <3





	Popcorn and Cake

It was June 27th a day before Mark’s birthday and Amy wanted to throw a huge party for him with friends in the backyard but she had to scoot Mark away from the house so Tyler and Ethan and Kartyn could set up the backyard for the party. 

Mark rolled over in bed and felt Amy’s spot and it was cold, Mark opened his eyes and they adjusted to the sunlight coming into the room and he looked around for her and she was nowhere to be found. Mark reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses and felt a piece of paper on the table. Mark put on his glasses and read the paper. 

“Good Morning babe, happy birthday. Come on downstairs I got a surpize for you, love Amy.” Mark smiled and got out of bed and put on his Markiplier pj pants and a t-shirt and headed downstairs to the smell of pancakes cooking. Amy was in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them. Mark came up behind Amy at the stove and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Amy smiled and leaned back and kissed him on the lips. “Happy birthday Mark.” Mark smiled “Thanks Amy.” 

“Now, go and sit the pancakes are almost done.” Mark nodded and walked over to the table and Chica and Henry trotted up to him and nuzzled his hand. Mark smiled and petted both dogs while Amy walked over with a plate of fresh pancakes and bacon. The dogs both looked at the plate and Amy gave them a stern look and they backed off and laid down on the floor next to Mark and Amy’s feet. 

Dunning their breakfast Amy spoke up that she was going to take Mark to the movies for his birthday to see Toy Story 4 and later they would head home and relax, little did Mark now there would be no relaxing as Tyler and Ethan were already at the store picking out party favors and cake and they were each getting a gift. They were also picking up Sean and Evelyn from the airport as they were flying in for the weekend for Mark’s birthday. Wade and Molly were also coming and so was Bob and Mandy and Ethan was bringing over Mika and Tyler was bringing Kate over. 

So after breakfast Mark went to shower and get dressed as Amy was already showered and dressed and she did the dishes while Mark showered and the movie wasn’t till later in the afternoon so they both relaxed on the couch while Mark checked his twitter and tumbler and looked at all the birthday messages and art and he smiled and commented and favored each one of them. 

A few hours later it was time to head out for the movie so Amy got her keys and they headed into her car and made their way to the movie theater. Amy texted Tyler and Ethan and told them operation birthday party was a go so they got to work on the backyard. 

Four hours later as the movie was an hour long Amy stalled the time while taking Mark out for ice cream and a walk on the boardwalk at one of the beaches in LA. They finally arrived home and the whole house was dark. Mark looked at Amy “didn’t you leave any lights on for Chica and Henry?” Amy nodded “yeah, I left some on just not the kitchen and living room lights.” “Oh, okay then.” Amy opened the door and the lights turned on and everybody jumped out “Surprize! Happy birthday Mark!” Mark smiled and laughed “aww you guys! You got me.” 

Mark hugged Amy and everybody that came, then Tyler put a blindfold on Mark’s eyes and walked him out to the backyard. Dan the piano man was ready and he started playing happy birthday on his keyboard while Tyler took off the blindfold and he smiled as Ethan and Kathryn showed off the cake that was custom made for him. It was a giant pink mustache with the words happy birthday mark on it and a big 30 candle on it. 

Mark laughed and smiled “thanks guys, I love it!” Amy smiled and kissed him and she cut the cake and everybody had cake and strawberry ice cream to go with the pink theme. After the cake and all everybody sat around in the living room and Mark opened his gifts. After all that they played some video games and party games like CAH and Apples to Apples and The Meme Game. 

It was nearing midnight so everybody went home except for Wade and Molly and Bob and Mandy and Evelyn and Sean They were all crashing at Mark’s house and staying for a few more days Mark had planned on doing alot of fun videos with them. It would be Sean’s first time to join in for a Markiplier makes video. Then a few days before everybody left Mark and everybody did a huge live stream for a late birthday stream. 

The end.


End file.
